Brick and mortar merchants could previously only reach customers that enter their premises; however, with the advent of current network technologies some merchants can now reach customers via web pages and online advertisements. A customer can now order items from a variety of merchants that are located in other parts of the country or from other countries via online ordering features. However, problems exist when items are ordered from merchants with which the customer has no previous experience. Ordering items from unfamiliar merchants may lead to the receipt of poor quality items, experiences with poor customer service, or unexpectedly long delivery times. For example, a customer may be provided with a large delivery window for an item that they have ordered. The large delivery window may lead to security and delay problems such as the item being delivered when the customer is not present to receive the item. The delivery service may either leave the item unattended or come back at a later time for re-delivery. Additionally, merchants may lose out on potential sales as the customer may decide to not order an item given the long delivery period.